Crushed
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: I'm hurting very badly, I wanted you to know. But through all this pain and turmoil, what I need is really you. Say that you'll be mine, and I'll be saved. I'm just fine...that is, as long as you're mine. Request by Hybrid X.


**Crushed**

"All right! Let's crack it open and crank this party up!" Sonic shouted as Silver popped open a bag of chips and laughed as they spilled messily onto the floor. "Good on ya, Silver!" He laughed, turning up the rather obnoxious half-rap, half-rock mutant song.

It seemed that Shadow was the only one not having fun at Sonic's college-style house party. Sonic wasn't a drinker, so he didn't have any bear and no one was drunk. Except maybe on soda and ice cream.

Shadow wondered why Sonic wasn't bouncing off the walls by now. He'd had too many bowls of ice cream and was still snacking on chips like crazy. He was either very controlled, or something was wrong with him. Either way, Shadow was kind of glad. That way, he could sneak out unseen from the party.

No one would miss a depressed older black hedgehog, would they?

Apparently not. Shadow snuck out the door and jumped onto the roof. The whole house thumped beneath him, the disco lights reflected on the dark greenish-blue grass of the nighttime scene. Sonic wasn't about to slow the music down, especially since Amy was just _dying_ for a slow dance with him.

Shadow sighed and curled his knees to his chest. As much as he had tried to forget what had happened, he couldn't help wishing he'd just stayed stupid. His amnesia had finally worn off, so there was no more wondering "who am I?" in the middle of the night. No. Unfortunately now, it was much worse.

Now that he remembered exactly who Maria was and how kind she had been to him, her loss, though something like fifty years ago, was even more painful than that one gruesome image. (Author's note: Refer to the opening scene of Shadow the Hedgehog, the videogame)

"Why couldn't I have just stayed stupid?!" Growled Shadow, cursing himself for not enjoying his stupidity while it had lasted. He wasn't looking forward to the nightmares he was sure to have tonight.

_Meanwhile, Sonic decides to take a break from the wild party…_

"Phew!" Sonic closed the kitchen door behind him and wiped the sweat off his brow. His ears were ringing from the sudden silence in the sound-proof kitchen. Tails looked up from working on his laptop as the tired hedgehog entered. "What a party! Ah, it's good to hear the quiet again."

Tails chuckled. "Well, just remember when you have a headache tomorrow and swear that you will never listen to music again, don't go blaming me!"

"Now, why would I do that?" Sonic chuckled, digging into the refrigerator for some well-deserved belly timber.

Tails heard the fridge open. "Hungry?"

"_Starved_!" Sonic laughed, cracking a can of soda open and throwing four chili dogs into the microwave. "It's energy draining to host a party! Woo!" And, he took a swig of the tasty liquid within the can.

"You are probably the only person I know who could tear through a container of ice cream and two bags of chips and still be stupid enough to add four chili dogs to that mess!" Tails laughed. "I don't even want to _imagine_ what your stomach looks like right now!"

Sonic burped and stretched. "I need to balance myself out. The ice cream is giving me a major high. Ah." And he opened the microwave and took a huge bite into one of the chili dogs. He chewed and swallowed, licking his lips. "_So_ much better."

"Say, I thought Shadow was supposed to be at the party. Where is he?" Tails wondered, going back to work. "Last time I peeked, I didn't see him."

Sonic chuckled. "You _peeked_?" He shook his head. "I didn't banish you from the party, you know."

"Like I wanna be around a bunch of teens on a sugar high. Where is he?"

Sonic clanked the plate in the sink, already done with his meal. He scratched his belly lazily and yawned. "Maybe he got a headache and went home."

"Or maybe he's just as tired of the party as you are. You know, you'll probably have to save the world tomorrow. I'm surprised you're allowing yourself a full stomach when your party hype is coming to a close."

Sonic glared. "Shut up! I'm going back to the party. You can come if you wish." And, in another short second, he was gone.

||||||||||| *************

"Woo! Still going strong! Yeah!" Sonic was still speeding around, but luckily he was preoccupied with cleaning up after the party.

"I know that look," Silver leaned over the kitchen chair. "You've figured out when he'll crash, haven't you?"

Tails yawned, almost ready to crash himself. "Oh, he's got a lot of crap in his stomach right now. I'd say he'll hit the deck at, erm…midnight."

"Midnight? Ha!" Sonic slam-dunked the last soda can into the trash bag. "Yeah, right! Not me!"

"Check the Narcissist over here." Silver gestured towards the blue one as he stared, dumb-founded and wide-eyed, at the fox and albino one.

"Huh? Narcissist? Isn't that some kind of, uh…" It sounded as if Sonic's brain had short-circuited from all that partying.

"Don't strain yourself, I'll explain later." Tails waved the confused one away, yawning again.

Sonic checked his phone and then triumphantly waved it in Tails' face. "Ha! See? Midnight on the dot!"

Silver frowned, looking over at the computer screen and then quizzically at the sleepy fox. Sonic, meantime, was doing a very impressive touchdown dance. Silver's confused face was almost as good.

Tails grinned. "All I can say, Sonic, is you'd better dance on over to that couch!" He called to the dancing hedgie. Then, he tugged Silver's wrist and the white one leaned in close. "His cell phone and my computer are a few minutes slow. That clock," he pointed to the small one above the mantle. "_That_ tells the real time."

"Oh, I don't see why I need the couch." Sonic shrugged, sauntering near the long piece of furniture. "After all, I'm not the least bit tired!"

Silver and Tails looked at each other knowingly. Then, they said together: "Three, two, one."

Sonic collapsed into the couch, snoring quietly.

Silver laughed. "Wish I could say he sleeps like a baby, but he doesn't."

"True. He'll be up in a few hours, complaining that he's starving." Tails stretched.

"Haha, good luck with that, man." Silver waved good bye and snuck out the back door. "Sleep well, Sonic." He flashed a hand gesture before disappearing out the door.

Tails shut down the laptop and threw a fleece carelessly over the exhausted hedgie before stealing away up the stairs to his warm, cozy bed.

_While Sonic had lost a battle to keep his eyes open, Shadow was losing a battle to keep his closed…_

Shadow tossed and turned in bed, overwhelmed by the horrible dream. He awoke, shouting her name for the sixteenth time in the past ten seconds. "Maria!" This time, he shot up in bed, panting. The covers were twisted around his legs, cocooning him like a caterpillar. His ruby eyes graced the dark serenity of his room. "Only a dream," he mumbled to himself. "But, it felt so real!"

Unable to remain awake, he sheepishly buried himself under the covers again and lay motionless in the dark, trying to think of lyrics. So…why did those of a stupid pop song come to mind?

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer_

_You take me higher with every breath I take_

_Would it be wrong to stay?_

_One look at you and I know what you're thinking_

_Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down_

_You turn me inside out_

_Take me on the floor _

_I can't take it any more _

_I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_

_Just take me on the floor _

_I can give you more _

_You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch._

And…had that last dream been mixed with Sonic? No! Shadow threw himself into the pillows and growled to the darkness. He felt emotion growing for the annoying blue one. But…he shouldn't be feeling this way! As he closed his eyes, determined to sleep, the song played in his ears. Visions of Maria twisted and morphed into Sonic. Until…it was _him_ he'd left on the ARK to die!

Dreams usually try to tell you something. What were these trying to tell Shadow? "I let Maria down," he whispered, eyes opening again. "But, when I did that, it was only a symbol. I only really let down myself." Not really knowing why, he arose and dressed (as much as he normally did, that is), throwing open the door to his room and later to his house. As he sped off in the darkness towards another house, he fought back bitter tears at the meaning of his nightmares.

||||||||||| *************

Shadow threw open the forever-open door to his counterpart's house. None of the lights were on. Shadow stumbled into the living room, not able to really see or hear the slow breathing of said counterpart. "Where the fuck is he?" Shadow wondered aloud, unable to resist the curse in his shaking, crying state.

The open kitchen confused him until he wandered within and saw the scene unfolding.

The only window, low to the ground, was open. Pale blue moonlight played across the floor and a soft breeze whispered through this "door". Sonic sat on a loveseat, half curled and leaning on the armrest, staring into the night. The wind tugged at his blue strands of fur, pulling at it. He was out of it, a glass of water hanging precariously off the white window sill.

"Sonic," Shadow choked out before tears consumed him. He ran to the blue one's side, hiding his face in the tan belly fur. Sonic was so incredibly _warm_, though the breeze was so cold. Shadow nuzzled deeper into the chest and wrapped his arms around the warm belly.

A few quick seconds of surprise consumed sapphire, after which he slowly began petting Shadow, waiting patiently for him to calm down and explain himself. Shadow pulled away. "Sonic," he trembled. "I'm…I'm so sorry."

Sonic's emerald irises were soft and his eyelids fell low over his eyes as he yawned cutely. His hand rested over Shadow's cheek, pulling him a little closer. "Why are you apologizing, faker?" He pecked him on the cheek, then. "Everything's just fine."

Shadow felt the hot blush cross his face and turned away slightly. "Sonic…I've been having God-awful dreams of late."

"Yes, I know," Sonic whispered, pressing Shadow's back with his hand and forcing the dark one closer. "Don't be afraid. I know how you feel."

Shadow's confounded look made him laugh.

"Oh, I know," he said calmly. "You didn't hesitate to hug me just now, which means you finally share the love I've been feeling since the day I laid eyes on you." That little grin that Shadow liked crossed his face, scrunching up his eyes in the most adorable way possible.

Shadow nodded and dove into his shoulder. "My God above," he murmured, amazed. "Why are you so warm, Sonic?"

The other wrapped two arms around him. "I'm full, Shadzy." The dark one blushed again at the pet name. "When stuffed to the brim, I'm all toasty warm. Call me your personal heating blanket. Why do you think girls flock to my side after I step out of a diner?" It was true: Sonic's eyes were stunningly bright and full and warm like liquid gold (though, not at all that color). He was slightly chubby as well, which was testament to his statement of a full belly. No, he told no lies. Not like his counterpart, at least.

Shadow found himself smiling. "Aw, Sonic. You never lie, do you?"

Sonic tucked a red-striped quill behind the black shoulder. "Me? Lie? Never!"

Shadow touched Sonic's muzzle. It was Sonic's turn to flush, tingeing the blue fur purple. "I just want to try one thing." He whispered before his lips hovered over Sonic's. The blue one tilted his neck and Shadow's lips met his.

_They're so soft and warm!_ Shadow thought, amazed. _One night, I will make you mine. But, not with a kid upstairs._

After Sonic had to break for air, Shadow licked the blue one's neck. "_You_ are coming over to _my_ house tomorrow." He affirmed.

Sonic nuzzled him. "I'll be sure to make plans."

The two chuckled quietly, sharing a glass of water as the moon rose higher into the night sky above.

_The End!!!_

_Oh yeah, this is a request for Hybrid X and the lyrics are from The Veronicas. Now then…_

_Dear Hybrid X,_

_Yes, I have heard the song. It is technically called "Cold", but I'm not picky about those things. I often think of it in relation to sonadow. I might do a oneshot later on about it. People like my sonamy and sontails styles better. I'm kinda sad. I like sonadow! It's dramatic! _

_Anyway, thanks for your request! I hope to see you again soon!_

_~pQ13_


End file.
